Elusive Lightning
by Snow757
Summary: One was a somewhat spoiled brat, the other was a somewhat psychotic illusionist. They had no common grounds whatsoever. Four-shots. No pairings.
1. Candies

_You see when a person likes a fandom very much...She gets sorta spammy..._

_Anyways, I intend to at least make six fics in this fandom, so far I'm on three. This particular fic will be a four chapters long, so it won't be that long I hope. I noticed that these two barely interact with each other in the fanfics here (and never in the canon, I think). So here I am with two of my favorite chracters in small oneshots that makes one hunderd percent no sense._

_And it was inspired by an icon._

_Yeah...Let me shut up now..._

* * *

**Elusive Lightning**

Candies

* * *

When he graciously volunteered to go shopping for the gang, he didn't expect this.

And by _'this'_ he meant the cow brat.

Rokudo Mukuro was peacefully walking throughout the streets of Namimori (_well, as peaceful as he can get_), when the afro hair styled cow brat had jumped in front of him.

"You're going to be my lacky," the brat stated, in a _'no choice is given'_ matter.

"Look, I'm not planning to kill five year olds anytime soon," Mukuro stated in a _'you better start running now'_ matter, his eyes narrowed then. "But if you didn't get out of my sight right this moment; I might consider killing you."

"Scary!" The brat shrieked. But before the older danced in joy at the fact that he had gotten rid of the little nuisance, the child did the one thing the illusionist didn't want him to do.

He cried.

_Loudly._ He might add.

It was awkward to say the least; he was just standing there while the brat cried his heart out. To make the matters worse, he decided to complete the crying fest by clinging to his leg. People were starting look at them weirdly too.

"Uh..look, take this, but please stop crying." He picked him up and gave him some candies he bought for himself.

Immediately, the cow suit wearing child stopped crying. "Haha, you're a good subordinate, Lambo approves of you!"

Mukuro mentally rolled his eyes. "Now that you're happy and everything, will you leave me alone?"

"Nope!" The younger replied, enjoying his sweets.

The blue haired teen sighed. "Looks like I have no other choice..."

* * *

Shortly after he rang the bell, the door opened revealing a suprised Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Mukuro? What ar-"

"I believe this brat is yours." He practically shoved him toward the other.

Tsuna eyes widened at that. "Lambo! Where did you run off to? I was looking all over for you!"

"The great Lambo sneaked while you were sleeping!" Lambo declared proudly.

_That's not something you should be proud of._ The other two thought.

"Well, I'll take my leave now," Mukuro said. "You should be more observant, Vongola; there are many creeps on the streets these days," he added, the mocking tone was hard to miss.

_That was...awfully nice of him._ "Uh, thank you then, I appreciate it."

"Whatever," Mukuro replied. "The next time he clings to me like he did today, I'll kill him." And with that, he left.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Useless Tsuna! Look at what the pineapple guy gave me." _Thank god he's not here right now..._

He then saw the chocolate candies in Lambo's hands.

_So Lambo clinged to Mukuro. _

_Mukuro gave him candies. _

_And on top of that, he brought him home._

Tsuna snorted.

_And he dare say he's a bad guy..._

* * *

_So..._

_How was it?_


	2. Gardens

_Hi there again ^^_

_I want to thank those who bothered to review this, didn't expect to get this many honestly :D_

**Serendipital:** Thank you I'm glad you think that. Mukuro really should stop pretending to be a villain, he's way too obvious. I hope the other chapters will gain your likes too. Thanks for the review :)

**BlueCapricor:** Yeah, there isn't many fics with these two like this, so I though of doing this and I'm glad you liked it. If you ever decided to post that oneshot, I'llgladly read it ^^ I'll look it up, that fic looks very interesting :D

**Harlett:** He has been affected ever since he took Ken and Chikusa along with him, Chrome was the icing on the cake XD Thanks for the review ^^

**Cherry-blossom Showers:** The poor thing still thinks that people think of him as evil, he can't see how decent he is :D Thanls for the lovely review :)

**SioQu:** Thank you, I'm glad you think that ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Dark Gothic Lolita:** Kids are kinda difficult to manage sometimes, but they're still adorable. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review ^^

_There will be two parts of this, the first one with Lambo, and the second one with Mukuro._

* * *

**Elusive Lightning**

Gardens

* * *

Lambo chewed on his gummy candy blissfully, curiously looking at the older teens that were discussing something that appeared to be important with Reborn. Something about confirming about their status as the Vongola guardians and such.

_Boring!_ The five year old thought.

And as though he could hear what he just thought (it wasn't that far from the truth), Reborn threw a piece of chalk at him.

"Pay attention," the suit wearing infant noted with an irritated sigh.

The notion was enough to make Lambo cry and bring out his bazooka and shoot himself and someone else with it. Everyone's eyes widened at that; given the fact that Lambo's bazooka was just recently upgraded, the results of shooting himself with it was still unknown.

It was when they saw the ten years older Lambo greeting them when the smoke cleared that they sighed in relief. That relief, however, disappeared when they noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Mukuro?"

* * *

_I'm in the future again!_ Lambo cheered inwardly.

He liked it here; everyone was nice.

Each one of them had a way of taking care of him. Some let him play with a collection of toys made especially for him, some gave him food, some read him a story, some comforted him, some played with him, some gave him candies.

_Seriously, didn't anyone question why he wasn't crying by the time he got back to the past?_

Looking around, he saw that he was in one of the mansion's hallways. It was the fact that he has been here way too many times that let him figure out that his older self was probably heading to his room to take a nap.

"I'll explore!" He exclaimed. The constant visits to the future made him memorize most of the mansion, but there were still some areas that he didn't manage to get to yet.

He strolled around for a minute before he spotted a glass door at the end of the empty hallway. When he finally reached it, he pushed the door away and gaped when the sight of a beautiful garden appeared before his eyes.

Lambo was about to chase the butterfly that he just saw when he saw someone sitting alone beside him, and seeing that this person was the first one he saw ever since arriving in this timeline; he decided to approach.

"Pineapple head!" He cheerly called out, making the other wake up from his daze.

Mukuro stared at him confusedly for a few moments. "The little cow brat? Since when you were here?"

The child ignored his question and sat next to him beaming and still chewing on his candy. "This time you're going to be my subordinate!"

The way he was talking to him was confusing Mukuro; the brat tended to run away from him on the spot every time he came to this timeline.

Lambo, thinking that the other was staring at him because he wanted some candy, brought an opened pack of it and offered it to him. "Since you gave Lambo-san chocolate candies the other day, I'll give you this out the goodness of my heart."

_So that's why_. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, thanks though."

"Take them, they're even pineapple flavored." The brat urged.

Mukuro twitched. "Now I'm even more sure that I don't want them."

But Lambo heard none of it. "Take them." He then sent him a kicked puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Mukuro decided that he would humour him and take the candy.

"Tasty right?" Lambo asked eagerly.

"They're sour..." Mukuro frowned as he kept chewing it. "And sticky, but they're oddly delicious," he continued, taking more from the pack.

At that Lambo looked smug. "But of course, they've been made by the Gardens."

Mukuro merely raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

The five year old let out a scandalized gasp then. "They're the best candy making company ever! How can you not know them?"

"I'm not that familiar with candies," Mukuro admitted.

Lambo tilted his head with confusion. "But why? Didn't your family ever gave you any?"

_I never knew them_. "No." Mukuro smiled sadly. "They didn't." He honestly couldn't remember his real parents, he couldn't remember anything about who he was before really. Not even his real name.

_Suddenly the candy tasted too sour. _

Much to his surprise, he found the small child on top of his head. _When did he get there?_

"Oi, cow brat, get off of me," he asked patiently; the years he spent with Fran made him capable of tolerating such antics.

The brat ignored him completely, choosing to lean forward and grab his cheeks. "You look like a grumpy old man when your face is like that."

"I'll be a _very_ grumpy old man if you keep doing this," Mukuro warned, not that anyone will take him seriously after seeing his abused cheeks.

"But we're family right?" The boy ignored him again, smiling cheerly at him from upside down. "I gave you candies so that means you got one from your family!"

Mukuro wanted to correct the child's logic, but seeing that cheerful smile on his face, he sighed and chose against it. "Whatever you say, cow brat," he said, looking up with a small smile. And picking Lambo up, he lowered him to the ground.

"Want some more?" The pack was offered to him once again.

And this time, Mukuro let out a genuine laugh, and took another piece of candy.

They continued being that way, Lambo rambling about something ridiculous, while Mukuro listened to him with unhidden amusement. It was only after ten minutes that the familiar pink smoke appeared, revealing the older Lambo behind it.

"Took you long enough," the illusionist noted.

"My younger self shot himself with a modified bazooka, so there were some problems with it," Lambo explained. And realizing who he was talking to, his eyes widened. "Y-you took care of my younger self?"

Mukuro smirked. "Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just unexpected." The teen smiled awkwardly. He froze when he saw the older getting up from his seat and heading toward him. _I knew it, I'm going to_ _get killed now..._

He was surprised when he was given a yellow coloured candy. "Your younger self is rather generous when he wants to be." And with that, Mukuro had left the garden, leaving the awestruck Lambo alone.

And after realizing what just happened, Lambo had a knowing smile on his face.

_So I was right all along, he is nice._

* * *

_Sorry if there was any OOCness._

_Mukuro's half is up next._

_So, what do you think?_


End file.
